


Haruka

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: Ib!AU, M/M, horror game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka was visiting a museum with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka

"Haruka don't wander off dear!" yelled his mother. He nodded at her words and proceeded to walk back to his parents side as they went to the front desk. "Welcome to the art gallery! We are currently exhibiting creations from the deceased artist Guertena." The man continued talking about the sculptures and paintings and Haru found himself tuning the man out.

His father was talking with the receptionist so he turned to his mother. "Mom can I go ahead?" he asked hoping to escape being dragged around. His mother turned to him, "Hmm well I suppose with you being a teenager it's okay to go by yourself. Just don't cause any trouble and don't be noisy!" she laughed. "Not that I really need to worry about you in that regard Haruka." He gave a small nod and made his way to the next rooms.

Visitors were in front of paintings and sculptures. Some mumbling to themselves, others discussing over the creations with another person, while a few simple exclaimed there wonder over the creators genius. Several other guest asked him questions when he approached sculptures and paintings. He didn't pay attention to what they were saying and simply said his honest opinion then moved on. When Haru found a painting or sculpture unoccupied he tried reading the title and description. Unfortunately their were a few words he didn't know.

After seeing all there was on the first floor he moved on upstairs. The window that greeted him upon arriving to the second floor showed the nice bright sunny day outside. The sunlight that seeped in was great lighting to the exhibit. In all honesty Haru rather be at the pool on such a nice day but whatever. As he passed more visitors one stood out. An odd boy with a mixed look of awe and horror. Haru huffed in amusement and kept walking until he reached the back of the second floor where a very long painting was hung. Reading the description the title of the painting was 'something World'. He didn't recognize the first word and frowned in annoyance. As he tried to think what the first word could possibly be the lights started to flicker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have to play the game again to get this as accurate as possible haha oh boy.


End file.
